Like We Used To
by xScreamingxAngelx
Summary: Jade breaks up with Beck, and Beck recalls memorize between the two. Songfic for Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon. *I own no songs used!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Song; Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon~ I own nothing! & This is more than just one chapter long!(:**_

_**~SUMMARY~**_

_After dealing with his breakup with Jade, he sits and recalls some of their memories._

* * *

Beck was sitting in his RV, on his bed to be exact. Tears were pouring out of his eyes while he was running his hands through his hair. Jade had broken up with him a week earlier. After four years, she sent him a text that said "Breaking up with u, bye" They had been dating since they were thirteen, they now were seventeen.

**_"I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_**

**_Sharing pillows and cold feet_**

**_She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat_**

**_If only I could be in that bed again_**

**_If only it were me instead of him"_**

He sat there, remembering all of the moments him and Jade has shared together.

_-flashback-_

_Jade had spent the night at his place one night, as she had no way home. She was sleeping, his arms around her. Her head was cuddled up to his chest, and his arm was around her. The only noise that Beck could hear was the steady breathing of Jade. In and out, in and out, in and out._

_-flashback ended-_

_**"Does he watch your favorite movies?**_

_**Does he hold you when you cry?**_

_**Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?**_

_**When you've seen it a million times"**_

_-flashback-_

_Jade had came over to watch movies all day while cuddling up with Beck. It was midnight and they had been watching movies while lying in Beck's bed since 5:00PM. Jade had them watch her favorite movie of all time, The Scissors Takeover. She had them watch it each time they had a movie night, which was every Saturday night. Beck never complained, not once._

_-flashback ended-_

_**"Does he sing to all your music**_

_**While you dance to "Purple Rain"?**_

_**Does he do all these things**_

_**Like I used to?"**_

_-flashback-_

_Jade was listening to one of her favorite songs, Forever & Always by Parachute. Yes, big bad, mean Jade liked that song. Beck had sung it to Jade, and he meant the words._

_"I want you forever, Forever and always, Through the good and the bad and the ugly," Jade was smiling more than ever before as he finished singing._

_-flashback ended-_

_**"14 months and 7 days ago**_

_**Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night**_

_**Just your skin against the window**_

_**But we took it slow and we both know"**_

_-flashback-_

_Beck and Jade had just lost their virginity to each other just moments before. In his RV, yes, but it was still a special night for them. Candles lit up around the room, Cinnamon Spice, Jade's favorite, they had gone out to dinner and a movie that night, and then came home and had their "fun"._

_-flashback ended-_

_**"It shoulda been me inside that car**_

_**It should have been me instead of him in the dark"**_

_-flashback-_

_Beck was on a walk, trying to clear his mind of Jade. It was only three hours after Jade had sent her breakup-text, and he saw her in the car of another guy, making out roughly. Beck gasped and stared for a minute, and eventually the two stopped and Jade looked up, saw Beck, smirked, and continued kissing the guy._

_-flashback ended-_

_**"I know, love**_

_**(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)**_

_**Happens all the time, love**_

_**(I always end up feeling cheated)**_

_**You're on my mind, love**_

_**(Oh sorta let her when I need it)**_

_**That happens all the time, love, yeah"**_

**_"Will he love you like I loved you?_**

**_Will he tell you everyday?_**

**_Will he make you feel like you're invincible_**

**_With every word he'll say?_**

**_Can you promise me if this was right?_**

**_Don't throw it all away_**

**_Can you do all these things?_**

**_Will you do all these things_**

**_Like we used to?_**

**_Oh, like we used to"_**

Beck hoped only one thing; that Jade actually loved him the whole four years they were dating. If it had all been a lie, well Beck just couldn't handle that. When she's with her new "boyfriend", he wants to know if he'll love her as much as he did, and still does. "Don't throw it all away.." He sung out before he fell asleep, exhausted from crying so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two, the song is Miss You by 4Tune, my song obsession of this week. I felt like crying while I was typing this out.._**

* * *

**_"Miss you_**  
**_When I close my eyes, _**  
**_That's when you're near... _**  
**_I kiss you, _**  
**_But I know that I'm dreamin'_**  
**_Girl, it's unfair"_**

Beck was sitting in class, thinking of everything that had happened. It had now three weeks since Jade dumped him. Last week she had started to date a new guy, Eli. He was goth, just like she was. Every time Beck saw them walking hand-in-hand at school, out on the streets, anywhere, his heart broke even more. His heart was shattered into a billion pieces. He missed his true love so much. He had dreams occasionally that they were back together, kissing and dancing in the rain, and all the other cute stuff you see couples doing in the movies. He woke up from every dream crying. He just wanted his girl back.

**_"And I can't help but cry every night, _**  
**_When I'm weak & you're not by my side"_**

Beck looked over at Jade, who was smiling and laughing while Eli's arm was wrapped around her. She caught Beck looking over at her and smirked before grabbing Eli's cheeks and kissing him passionately, before deepening the kiss. Sikowitz crawled into the window, sipping on his coconut, and taking a look around his classroom. "Eli, Jade, make out on your own time, not in class." They stopped and Beck couldn't have been anymore thankful to the crazy teacher for interrupting their make-out session. Seeing those to do that broke his heart, along with many other things.

**_"Girl I just wanna hold you, in my arms_**

**_Think of you each day now we're apart_**  
**_And I just want things back the way they were_**  
**_Find a way back to your heart_**  
**_Without you, _**  
**_I don't feel the same_**  
**_Since you went away... _**  
**_I need you_**  
**_And I just want you back, _**  
**_Here with me_**  
**_And I can't help but cry every night, _**  
**_When I'm weak & you're not by my side"_**

"Today class, you will be listening to a few different songs from different music genres. You will see the difference clearly, then have to tell me what type of song you would like to sing on stage for a grade. First up, the song Miss You by 4Tune. A rather sad song, it is. But some of you are good at singing these types of song. I'd like you guys to pay close attention to this guy's voice, it is softer and not too deep, but emotion filled and fits the lyrics perfectly. Here we go," he said while hitting play on the laptop.

After a few seconds the song started to play.**_ "And I just wanna hold you, in my arms_**  
**_Think of you each day now we're apart_**  
**_And I just want things back the way they were"_ **Beck felt the tears starting to build up behind his eyes. _Did Sikowitz really have to play this song now!?_  
**_"_Find_ a way back to your heart._**

**_And I just wanna hold you in my arms_**  
**_Think of you each day now we're apart_**  
**_And I just want things back the way they were_**  
**_Find a way back to your heart..."_**By now tears were actually pouring from his eyes, covering up the dead look in his eyes. He grabbed his stuff and hurried up out of the room to the bathroom. He dropped his stuff on the ground and let every emotion drip out of his soul by crying. After ten minutes he cried himself out of tears from crying so much recently and splashed some water on his face before returning to class. As he took his seat, he looked over at Jade and she glanced at him at the same time, smiling deviously. _Does she really enjoy seeing me like this? _He thought to himself. He turned his attention back to the class discussion.

**_"I miss you..."_**


End file.
